Shattered
by JayJ1
Summary: Bad enough her normal life had already been shattered by fate. But now to be sucked into a book. What's poor Usagi to do? SMFY
1. Default Chapter

Hey people, how's life? Been a long while since I updated anything. Totally busy with school, work and volunteering. Just haven't had much time for writing but anytime I do I'm always finding myself in a stump, feeling like my writing isn't good enough and also finding it hard to write anything for my other stories considering they're all suppose to be dark and sorta depressing and lacking in the comedy department hence the new story! It's a Sailor Moon/ Fushigi Yuugi crossover hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Both Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi with all there lovable characters belong to there respective creators. I'm just using them to amuse myself and bring joy to all you readers.

Prologue

"Tell me again why we had to come all the way to the National Library for our study session again" Tsukino Usagi asks one of her dearest friends Mizuno Ami as the two made there way towards the building.

"We both know that the high school entrance exams are fast approaching," She began while Usagi frowned at the reminder, "Well I've noticed that the past few weeks our usual sessions at the temple have not been as productive as they should be."

"That's not true!" Usagi protested

"Aside from eating all of Mako-chan's cakes, Gossiping with Mina-chan, and reading all of Rei-chan's manga how much studying have you done." Ami inquired, waiting for the poor blond to answer.

"Lots," The word had come out a whimper under the knowing stare. Usagi didn't want to admit that Ami was right but during the last session she had spent more then half of it reading the latest manga Rei-chan had gotten. But in her defense, had she not read them right away Rei would have hid them from her the next time she came.

"But think about how much more you'll get done without any distractions." Usagi heard Ami say, "You have to be a 100% committed if you want to pass the entrance exam," she lectured, "You do want to get into high school Usa-chan?"

"Hai…"Usagi agreed reluctantly. She could just picture her mother's reaction if she failed.

_She stepped through the door with a depressed expression on her face._

_"How did your entrance exam go, honey?" Her mother stepped out of the kitchen. Without looking up at her mother she gathered all her courage and answered_

_"I didn't pass." After a moment of silence Usagi bravely looked up. Her mother appeared calm and composed but Usagi noticed that her left eye was twitching._

_A few moments later…_

_A very shocked and teary eyed Usagi stood at her doorstep, boxes and suitcases scattered all around her. _

_"And stay out until you ace that exam!!" her mothers shouts could be heard from within the house. Usagi began to wail and bang on the door frantically for her mother to let her in. All the while her brat of a brother stood at the window sticking his tongue out at her. _

Usagi shuttered at the thought shaking the image out of her head. A determined look crossed her face, rolling up her sleeves she sat herself down, took out her notebook and got into her official Usagi Study Mode.

"Let's get stared!" she happily announced, ignoring the 'shushing' sounds being project at her.

"We will," Ami said, "A soon as the other girls get here"

"Why can't we just start now? I don't know how long I'll be able to stay focused" Usagi admitted, already she could feel the concentration slowly being replaced for the need to know if the library had any mangas.

"Well we could if you really want to," Ami said, she brought up her bag and began rummaging for her supplies. But it was too late.

"It's okay, we'll wait for the others," Usagi said waving the idea off. Getting up from her seat Usagi ran down the hall, "But till then I'm gonna go find something to eat" she declared ignoring another wave of 'shushes' directed at her. 

**********************************

 "Yue-chan. couldn't we have gotten something to eat before coming to the library?" A very hungry Yuuki Miaka asked her best friend Hongo Yui. She didn't know how much longer she could last without some food in her system. Miaka was reminded of her English teacher who had unfortunately been a victim of her wrath earlier today.

"It will only take a minute; I just need to drop of a book." Yue explained holding up said book but noticed that although Miaka was nodding her had in understanding, she was also holding her stomach in an attempt to stop it from crumbling.

The duo entered the massive building Yui walked towards the front desk and Miaka stood patiently waiting but something got her attention.

"They have vending machines," she uttered, making her way towards them. Happily Miaka dug into her pocket bring out some money. But as soon as she did it slipped out of her hand, dropping to the hard floor and 'dinging' as it bounced away from her. 

But before she could retrieve her change Maika noticed the atmosphere around her began to change; everything around her was beginning to glow an intense red. She looked at her new surrounding in panic.

"W-What's going on?" she stuttered. Miaka's green eyes fell upon a massive bird that was flying towards her, frozen she allowed it to twirl around her. It's soft feather brushing against her before flying into an unknown room. Hastily she followed it.    

"Your cram school is starting soon, ne Maika?" Yue inquired but realized that the brunette wasn't beside her. Looking behind her she saw Miaka staring at the door down the corridor. Quickly she caught up to her friend

"What's this room?" Yue heard Maika mumbled before stepping through. Yue quickly followed…

***********************************

Turning a corner Usagi quickly dropped her cheerful act and rested her forehead against the wall.  She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves she hated lying to her friends, acting as though everything was alright…

"No" she whispered jerking herself away. She didn't like being sad, thinking depressing thoughts always gave her a headache.

'Something to drink will help me lighten up.' Usagi told herself as she began her hunt for the nearest vending machine. It didn't take long as she happily dug into her pocket and produced some change for the machine. As she bent to grab the cool refreshment but the can slipped out of her hand.

"Get back here," Usagi ordered crawling to retrieve it. Slowly it rolled further and further down the corridor while Usagi hurriedly tried to grab the can. Finally it collided against a door affectingly stopping it.

"Got ya!" declared with delight. Rising back up on her feet Uagi prepared to make her way back to Ami-chan, the others had probably arrived by now, but something caught her eye.

"Employees Only" she read, "Keep Door Closed." 

'That's strange, why's the door open?' Usagi would have brushed it off as an employee's ignorance but past experience had taught her to always give a second glance at things that seemed out of place. Lightly she pushed the door forward and poked her blond head through. Usagi eyes fell on two girls sitting on the floor and who appeared to be looking at what appeared to be a book of sorts. Taking in their appearance she could tell they were about the same age as her also noting that she didn't recognized the uniforms they were wearing.

In all honesty there was nothing strange about it. But Usagi just couldn't shake of the feeling that something was about to happen. The suspicion kept her from walking away and which only intensified the moment the book was opened. She heard one of the girls begin to read from it. Usagi's eyes grew wide when she saw a red light begin to radiate around the two girls.

"Matte!" she yelled, running toward them. Usagi could see them begin to fade in and out. Was this some sort of new evil? The moment Usagi's hand touched the brunette's shoulder; all three vanished in a bright red flash…  

Usagi rubbed her throbbing head.

"What happened? She asked out loud. Lifting her head up Usagi examined her surrounding and blinked. 

Blinked again. 

"This is what I get for trying to learn." Usagi sighed before dropping her head back down on the ground.

***********************************

That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, criticizes and mock me all you want just leave a review! They seem to inspire me to write more chapters, if you get my drift (wink, wink…)


	2. shattered ch1

            ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I'd like to thank God, my parents; who never let me have the car to go out which lead to me starting my fanfiction writing career, and the Acadamy, and more importantly, everyone who reviewed; you're the reason that I'm here today. Thank you, I love you all!" (Ha Ha) 

            Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi. If I did, there'd be more dancing…yes, yes…

Chapter 1

            She was dreaming

            This was the only logical explanation Usagi could come up with for her predicament. Having carefully analyzed her situation, something she had learned to do while being a senshi, and listing all the possibilities of how this could have happened. Usagi had concluded that she must have dozed off; it's the only thing that made any sense. How else could she explain how she went from being at the library to the middle of nowhere?

            "Might as well enjoy it," Usagi decided, loosening up. She laid herself down on the ground and looked up at the clear blue sky. This was the nicest dream world she had ever been in. The air was so fresh and soothing, nothing like the air back in the real world, almost as if it still hadn't been tainted by everyday pollution. If it were up to Usagi, she'd stay here a while. Keep her away from the realities that were waiting for her. She shut her eyes; a feeling of contempt enveloped her. Nothing bad could happen here… 

"Well aren't you a pretty one," Usagi's eyes snapped open. Above her an old scruffy man was leering down at her, immediately she attempted to sit up but before she could a hand wrapped over her mouth while another arm forcefully lifted her up against something.

            "It's very rare to find girls with this type of coloring. She will be easy to sell for a high price." Usagi felt the vibrations as the one who held her spoke, "You, my dear, will make us very rich men." Her sapphire eyes widened when she felt a large hand gliding up her thigh…

            "Don't even try," The other said causing the hand to halt from reaching is objective; to Usagi's relief, "Girls sell for more if we keep them pure." Anger wash over Usagi when she became conscious of her attackers' intent. Using all her strength she slammed her heel against her captor's foot. He howled in pain, loosening his grip enough for Usagi to squeeze through. As the other charged towards her, Usagi bent low and scooped up a handful of dirt, throwing it into his face; blinding him momentarily. But before Usagi could use her opportunity to escape she was slammed to the ground.

            "Why you little wench!" her attacker growled, raising his hand to deliver another hard blow. Usagi panicked, closing her eyes, she waited for impact.

            It never came.

            "None of that," a new voice said. Upon hearing it Usagi popped an eye open. Behind her shocked insulter a young man held his raised wrist. Usagi stared with wide eyes as above her the disheveled man took his focus from her and ripped his wrist away from the young man's grasp, although he seemed unfazed by the thug's aggression. Actually, Usagi noted, he appeared completely aloof.

            "Stay out of this boy!" Her attacker yelled out, throwing a punch towards the boy but it was easily dodged. The young man simply tilted his head to the side as the rest of him remained still and uncaring. In one quick sweep the stranger delivered his knee into the older man's gut causing him to grunt and keel over in pain before punching his partner square in the face as he attempted to help is comrade.

All the while Usagi sat watching in astonishment as the thugs were rightfully getting beaten to a pulp by the stranger. But through her wonderment Usagi caught sight of something, "T-There's a symbol on his forehead," she stuttered while pointing. Luna's influence kicked in as the first thought that came to Usagi's mind was that he was a Sailor Senshi. Sure, the senshi were all girls but Usagi noted that technically they didn't have a Sailor Sun. And did Tuxedo Kamen count as Sailor Earth? Usagi sat in her spot wondering as one man crashed on the ground beside her.

            "This is an awfully weird dream," She pointed out. Realization hit her that moment; she was in pain. Nothing big but Usagi was feeling it and you weren't supposed to feel pain in a dream. Those were the rules.

            "You okay? Those guys didn't hurt you to bad, did they?" Usagi heard. Briefly she looked up to glimpse into her rescuer's violet eyes before moving them to see the unconscious forms of her attackers a short distance away. 

"I don't know how to thank you," Usagi murmured, her voice faint. She was in a trance as she turned her head side to side and looked at the world around her in a new light. She was having a hard time believing that the surreal world was not a dream

            "Moneys usually a good way," he suggested, crouching down before her and holding out a hand expectantly. The suggestion was enough to cause Usagi to breakaway from her trance.

            "You can't charge someone for saving them" She informed. Usagi was appalled, what right did he have to ask her for a reward?

            "Why not? Money makes the world go round. In my opinion it's the best way to show thanks?" he said, shrugging off her anger.

            "Be...Because..." Usagi attempted to reason but found she was drawing a blank. How could she explain that it was just common courtesy not to ask someone for money after a traumatic event? Usagi never figured it was something you had to learn just something everyone knew.

            "You can't think of a reason can you," the stranger teased her, a smirk playing on his lips.

            "Give me a minute!" she snapped and continued to think.

            "I don't have time for this," he announced with annoyance as he rose to his feet. Usagi could only watch as he began to walk away. She felt a sense of dread wash over her as her earlier thoughts came rolling back in her mind.

'You can't feel pain in a dream,' the words reminded Usagi of the trouble she was in. She was trapped in some strange world with no knowledge of how to get back or how to contact anyone who could help her.

            "Wait!" Usagi cried out. The stranger paused in mid-step lazily turning his head over her shoulders giving her an uncaring stare. Usgi bit her lip, she needed to think fast. How could she get him to help her out?

            "I'll pay you!" she announced. Her words obviously catching his attention because the next thing Usagi knew he was once again crouching before her, childish grin on his face as he held out his hand.

            "But first you got to agree to help me."

            "How so?" he asked his eyebrow rising in suspicion.

            "Well..."Usagi began, "I'll pay you back for rescuing me and...

            "And..." he mimicked.

            "And you don't leave me," she blurted out. It only took a second and the look on his face for Usagi to get how awkward that sounded

            "I mean, you let me come along with you." She explained, slowly she held her hand towards him; "Do we have a deal?" He seemed to be thinking her offer over but appeared skeptical which worried Usagi slightly. 

            "Better be top dollar because having a guy as handsome and dashing as me around isn't cheap." He said finally, grasping Usagi's hand, sealing the deal. "Now pay me," he ordered. Usagi dug into her pocket, there was one thing in there she was positive held any value.

            'Luna is going to kill me. 'Usagi thought as she present a shining gold watch. She swore she saw him begin to drool. He eyed her, the object, and then her again before swiping it out of her hand.

"Well come on!" he ordered. Happily, he dashed ahead ushering the blond to follow. Usagi felt relief fill her as she scrambled to her feet and began to follow 

            "Wait a second…" she paused, "Why did I just give away my communicator, my only source to contact the others, away before even trying to contact them?" Usagi groaned, slapping her forehead. "Baka Usagi!" 

******************************

            "Maika…"Yui whispered, shaking her friend lightly.

            "Five more minutes…," Miaka mumbled brushing off the ice cream cone that wouldn't stop poking her. This was the yummiest dream she had ever had, even better then the one that she'd had earlier. Happy little ice cream folk sang and dance about the wonders of topping like hot fudge and sprinkles. And it all would have been perfect but she just couldn't get the chocolate cone to stop pestering her.

            "Miaka! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Yui screeched, shaking the brunette furiously, "We have a problem."

            "What is it Yui-chan?" Miaka asked, eyes opened but was clearly still half asleep. Yui signaled to her left with her eyes. Fully awake and confused Maika followed her friends gaze.

            "What happened to the rainbow of ice-cream?" She questioned innocently. Around Miaka and Yui men dressed in strange armor surrounded them and all were pointing their very sharp looking weapons.

            The duo gulped simultaneously.

******************************

"So this is place is called Konan." Usagi repeated her newly inquired knowledge, her companion grunted an 'uh huh' never prying his eyes away from the golden object.  Although having it back would have been a very useful thing to have, Usagi had decided that she needed his help more. This was a distraction and Usagi desperately needed a distraction; it could be fun to explore this place. Besides, Usagi shrugged, she figured there was no chance she would be able to pry the thing away from him. "So you've never heard of Tokyo? Not even Japan?" She asked. He grunted his response once again; this one sounded more negative then the one before. Usagi guessed it meant no.

            "In case you were curious, my name is Tsukino Usagi" She decided to change the subject in hopes of getting a spoken response from the young man beside her who was currently gnawing on her communicator   

            "Kishuku Sou but everyone calls me Tamahome." He replied after pocketing his source to fortune.

            "Tamahome…" Usagi repeated, testing it out, "It's strange-"

            "About as strange as that hairstyle of yours" Tamahome cut in.

            "Hey! If you would let me finish I was going to say that I liked it" Usagi took hold of one of her ponytails and began to pet it, "Why does everyone always have to poke fun at my hair? It's very original, you know" she muttered. After a minute of admiring her soft golden hair Usagi finally managed to break away from her stupor, "So why are you headed this way anyway?" She inquired.

            "Looking for work." Was Tamahome's monotone answer.

            "Oh…"Usagi nodded, "…so you don't just wonder around saving people and then charging them," She mocked with a slight smirk.

            "Only if it's a pretty girl," he countered.

            "Well aren't I the lucky one," Usagi proclaimed sarcastically as they continued on there way.

******************************

            Another complete chapter, hope you all enjoyed. I'm having so much fun writing this. I hope to have the next chapter out relatively soon considering I decided to split this chapter in half so I could update sooner. No need to thank me, all I ask is for you to review. Please tell me what you guys think!


End file.
